


Angelfish

by IsisKitsune



Series: Aquarium [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Borrowers!Foggy, Canon Disabled Character, First Meetings, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Reveal, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Angelfish are known to be somewhat aggressive in a new tank, it's all about how you introduce them. Though they're also well known for eating anything smaller than them...Karen comes to Mr. Murdock's law office in hopes of repaying him for his kindness, and ends up discovering quite a few things about the world. At least she made some new friends in trying times
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Aquarium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Matt was blinking when he got into their, well His, office, frowning at the shifting, “Hello?” He was smiling, expecting a small voiced 'Oh, Matt,' from one of Foggy's little family, or even a mad scurrying of an actual rodent or possibly a startled Nelson, he did not expect the jump and bang of a knee against his desk, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, um, Mr. Murdock, I'm, Karen Page.”

“Miss Page,” Matt snickered, he hadn't expected to see her again honestly. After the charges were never filed and, well the late night meet up ending in the papers mysteriously getting info on her former employer. “Has everything been going alright?”

“I, um, well, since I'm currently out of a job and don't really have any money to pay for your services. I thought, maybe I could help out with, things around the office. Since, you're a solo lawyer, I mean.”

Matt snickered, turning away, “I'm sorry, Miss Page, but, I'm not sure how well that would play out. Most of my files are in Braille. That, might be a bit mandatory skill set to help here.”

She winced and shifted before straightening her back and holding out her hands, “Well, I mean, not everything that comes in is in Braille, I could, take calls, filter out some obviously not happening filings, um, I could interpret to a fault when needed. Oh, and I know Spanish. I'm not completely fluent in it but it's well enough I can translate. And I can even translate written pages to Braille if you have a... typewriter,” Matt smirked as she seemed to shift around, “Which I don't see one.”

“Under the desk in the corner, it's a bit old,” Matt smiled as he reached out to open the door on the side, shutting it quickly to keep Foggy's desk and work space out of view, “But, sadly, I already have someone that does that. An Intern, he's learning about technologies and accessibility devices used with the blind. He's been doing really well with it actually.”

Karen seemed to slump, “I just, really want to repay you for, everything you've done. And, I- I've done secretary work and I can work well with people. I thought, I'd be able to help you out while you're getting on your feet given that I was your first client.”

Matt was frowning, “I'm, going to have to discuss this, just, stay away from Foggy's desk,” Matt swung his cane to tap the corner, “We just got it set up the way he likes it. Um, I'm going to step outside, if there's any calls. There, might not be pens in the office at the moment. I was just about to make a shopping list.” He set a hand against the shift in his satchel, “I'll be back, I'll run down and get some to be sure.”

Karen shifted around after digging in her purse, “Oh I have-” she was left blinking at the door closing behind him. “Some...”

Matt stepped down the alley, flipping open his satchel and frowning at it, “What do I do here?”

“Keep her away from my desk, I like how we have it, and hate setting up new paths,” Foggy huffed before climbing up to pat the hand, “We got this, buddy.”

“Foggy, if she stays, she'll know about you, and- everything else.”

“Matt, calm your breathing for me, please?”

“You said it was against the rules, to know about Borrowers. We're already breaking the rules as is.”

“Matt, this is a lot different than just sharing a living area. This is, she's going to step on someone if we're not all on the same page here.” Foggy snorted, “Page,” Matt winced, catching the slight hysterics in the small laughing. “We, it's alright Matt, we got this. She just, wants to help. And, honestly, that damn typewriter is a bitch to work with, so, maybe she can help out there. Or with reading pages for you when your ears start bothering you bad enough even my voice gets drowned out and your reader just grates on you.”

Matt smiled, “She does have a nice voice.”

“Plus, I don't have to do phone work! I hate running back and forward on those things, not all of us has your bat hearing...”

Matt smirked, “But, that means, she'd have to know about you.”

Foggy shifted, “Yeah, well, okay.”

Matt frowned down at him, “What?”

“Works for me! Oh, can you drop me off on the roof before you go to the store? I wanna let the family know that we have someone that's helping out in the office so they don't randomly go running around on the floor.”

Matt frowned before nodding, feeling Foggy settle before closing his satchel and rushing the wall to jump and bounce up to the roof to drop Foggy off at the hatch. “Need anything?”

“Mom wants cheese, your cheese specifically but the fridge has been on the fritz so we're trying to get it fixed before we bring in anything that needs to stay cold.”

Matt frowned, “We, can probably find a small fridge for you guys. Um, you'd probably have to help but I think there's like lunchboxes and stuff now that can stay cold.”

“Dad keeps complaining something about a coil... I, yeah electricity is not my thing.”

Matt shook his head, “He'll probably have to go with us at some point then.”

“I'll let him know.”

Matt sighed as he headed back down, righting himself before heading to get some office supplies for his knew receptionist.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen was ruffling around a few pages on the desk, not to snoop, not really, just to straighten up. A few stacks here, OCD seeming to kick in and with hopes that it wasn't a touch based organization system, she righted them before placing them back where they were before blinking and grinning when she found a pen in the top drawer. “And you said you didn't have any.” She couldn't help the chuckle at the freshly opened package in the drawer below it along with very small notebooks next to it. “Must be for his Intern to take notes or go-for things.” She couldn't figure out what the small contraption was next to the phone at first but when she ran her hand over it a few times she realized it was so someone could punch out Braille notes. She made sure it was exactly where she had originally found it when she bumped it before blinking at the lamp on the other side of the desk, flicking it on and frowning when it let off a very soft light, doubtful that it would be much help on dreary days or dark nights. She went over toward the other desk, noting how clean it was, nothing really on the top of it save a mug, another lamp and a few pages set into an organizer at the edge closest to the side of it.

She flinched at the clack of a door opening, “Hello,” she cheerfully turned toward the door, frowning when it was still closed before she jumped when there was another clack, looking around. “Hello?” She frowned as she checked outside of the door before remembering they were on the second floor. The building may have been old but that didn't mean the insulation was all that good. She might have heard someone slam a door below or something. “Keep it together, Karen.” She was just on edge, jumpy after- everything.

The door did open, making her let out an eep as Matt leaned in, “Miss Page? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yes, um, sorry, I heard the downstairs door slam or something, it just, spooked me.”

Matt's head kept tipping toward the empty desk, “Yeah, probably. It can get, creaky and creepy around here sometimes.”

Karen jumped at the clack next to her, “Yeah, guess, I'm just, really on edge.”

Matt nodded, “Understandable, considering everything that's happened recently. Just, have a seat, and try to calm the awareness. It, might help. New place, new sounds, sometimes- Getting out of your head can help.”

“I, uh, admit, I did a little snooping. Um,” Karen held up something, “Found some pens and small notebooks. Though, after I figured out what your note taker was next to your phone it might be for that.”

Matt snorted, smiling as he held up the legal pads he'd grabbed along with another set of pens, “Either way, these might be a bit better for you.”

“Oh, and I um, tidied up the desk a little bit. I, just, cleaned up the pages that were stacked and set them back where they were, so, if they were organized in some way, I'm sorry.”

Matt snorted, “I'm horrible about keeping papers together.” He reached out and blinked, smiling when a brush sent them fanning out, “See?”

“Hey, buddy, sorry to interrupt, but I'm getting some resistance on the keys. It might be time for another cleaning. I know how much you hate when I use cleaners, but it's going to be a fact of life for a bit.” Matt froze at Foggy's voice, tilting his head and checking for any reaction from Karen, “And it's easier on me when you use the can first, so I'm not sweeping every fucking key.”

Matt winced, “Um, great, I forgot I need keyboard duster. The typewriter is due for a keyboard cleaning.”

Karen practically jumped, “Keyboard cleaner, I'm on it!”

Matt smiled and winced as the door shut before kneeling down and frowning, “Foggy, either way you're going to be dusting all day.”

“I learned from the first time we got this thing working, buddy. I am hiding my coffee.”

Matt chuckled as he shifted to sit beside the desk door. “Foggy, she's going to want to help...”

Foggy flailed, “I just got my stuff where I wanted it!”

Matt snickered, “I know, buddy. How are we going to do this?”

Foggy shrugged, “I'm shrugging, because you're the first one I've ever been caught by.”

“This, isn't a 'caught' thing, Foggy, this is... So weird,” Matt mumbled as he tossed his glassed onto the desk next to him. “She's going to end up running into you or someone around here. And, what happens when she does?”

“Well, I was thinking of starting out with 'hi',” Matt snorted and tapped a knuckle against the desk, “Then maybe an introduction. She's really pretty, by the way. You always find the pretty ones. How do you do that?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “It's, about presence, not looks.”

“Mhm, her voice is pretty too,” Foggy shifted to sit on his little desk, crossing his arms. “So, how are we going to break the news to her?”

Matt shrugged, “I, honestly don't know.”

Foggy huffed and grumbled, kicking the corner of the typewriter, “Well, can you start by helping me move stuff and get this thing outa my office? She can help out cleaning it if she's sticking around, plus it'd be easier on us both to use when it's up top.”

Matt sighed, “We just got you moved in there.”

“Don't wanna hear it Murdock, it's like what? Tops a pound to you?”

Matt snorted, “That typewriter is like 20 pounds, Foggy...”

“I was talking about my desk, I already know there's no fucking way I'm moving this big ass thing. I'm an operator only on it, I am not maintenance.”

Matt smiled, “Alright, everything battened down?”

“Yep, let me get outa the way.” Foggy flailed when Matt swept a hand in to scoop him up, “Hey, not me Murdock, the desk.”

“I know, buddy,” Foggy snorted and shifted at the hug, “Just want to make sure you're out of harms way.” Foggy grumbled and brushed himself off when Matt set him on top of the desk.

“It's undignified, Murdock...”

“How many times have you literally climbed into my bed, just to jump on my chest because I slept through my alarm.”

Foggy grumbled and turned in a circle, “What do you expect someone that's more than 100 times less your size to do? Yell your name from across the apartment and pray you hear me?”

Matt grumbled, “Why not, I can hear you fart from across the apartment...”

Foggy gaped, making a collection of angered and embarrassed partial words, “You're an asshole, you know that?”

“I've been called worse,” Matt grumbled as he set Foggy's desk close by and checked to make sure, “Foggy I think something fell off the desk. I just, can't identify it.” Matt froze when Foggy took a flying leap before grabbing at his tie when he felt it constricting uncomfortably before Foggy dropped down onto his bent knee and clattered into his little office. “Trying to strangle me?”

“I missed the collar, sorry. Figured it'd be better to get down as quick as possible.” Matt sighed, “Found it, one of my pens musta been under it. All good, I don't see anything else.”

“Alright, I'm moving the typewriter now, so, everybody out.” Foggy jumped to climb back up onto his knee as he grabbed the old equipment and lifted it to set it on the desk.

Matt tensed, making Foggy pat him, “Hey, everything okay?”

“Karen's coming up the stairs, you better hide.”

Foggy took a deep breath, “Nah, I think I'm gonna stay right here, if you don't mind.”

Matt grumbled, “At least get up to my shoulder or something, I'd like to stand up.”

“Oh, right, sorry buddy,” Foggy hopped onto the offered hand before settling himself on his shoulder, grabbing his collar to stay stable as Matt put his desk back and closed the door before standing up.

Matt froze when the door opened, wincing before straightening the typewriter to center it on the desk, “I, um, got the keyboard cleaner,” Karen's voice made Matt flinch, earning a pat from Foggy.

“Thanks, Karen,” Foggy raised his voice, “That'll help a lot.”

“Um,” Karen kept doing a half step, as if she was unsure of whether to step toward them or away.

“Karen, this is, Foggy. He's, well, not an Intern really he's my assistant.”

“He's freaking out about you knowing about me and is too afraid to say it. So, hi, I'm Foggy. Welcome to the firm.”

Matt sighed, smiling as he set Foggy onto the desk, “This is Foggy, he's- a Borrower, I don't know all about them but they're, essentially tiny people that live, unknown to most people. We've, been buddies and now working together for, awhile now. So, yeah, there's a lot of little things you'll want to keep in mind if you're around here, one of which is, his family do visit a lot so there will be days you'll have to watch your feet.”

“I usually get a heads up when company is coming, but sometimes Theo or dad drops in to see if we need anything to help me get around. Oh, don't block the corner trims, and don't block the gap under the door. And whatever you do, if my office door is open, do Not close it please? At least without verifying I'm not climbing into or out of it please?”

Matt winced, “I was half asleep, Foggy...”

“And I nearly lost a leg, Matt... I'm allowed to be annoyed at that.”

Matt looked like a kicked puppy, “I'm sorry, I've been a lot better about that.”

“Okay, so, the desk cabinet is Foggy's?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, It's where we keep the typewriter usually because he was the only one that was using it.”

“Braille displays are really expensive and since Matt's crapped out on him a few weeks ago I've been transferring papers to Braille since the orphanage he grew up at offered to donate his old typewriter. At least your computer's still working.”

“Fat lot of good it does me with physical paperwork.”

“Hey, we're working on a budget here, buddy. One problem at a time...”

Karen shifted, “Um, if there's a scanner, the computer might help. You have a reader program on it, right? Like text to speak or something? Could scan in the pages on a scanner, shouldn't cost that much. Most of them could recognize the image and still read it.”

Foggy actually bounced, “I like her, Matt, she's smarter than we are. No more jumping on sticky keys!”

Matt laughed, “If you'd told me they were sticking I would have already cleaned them.”

Karen chuckled, “But, Foggy's right, one problem at a time. For now, the typewriter.”

“Okay, so, how to we do this?”

Foggy was already stepping on something near the drawer, grumbled as it cracked open to let him drop down to grab for a piece of paper, “Matt is, well he's got a lot of sensitivities, so, first off, try to catch as much of the dust as possible and always point the can away from me... I'm glaring at you buddy.”

“One time, that happened, one time...”

“And you nearly blew me off the desk...” Foggy grumbled, “Not the type of blow job anyone wants.”

Matt lost it, cracking up while Karen looked confused at a red faced Foggy trying to hide before he cracked up too. “Just, try to keep in mind you have a much smaller co-worker around here. So, if you're not sure about something, call out and figure out where he is first.”

“That,” Foggy coughed as the red started leaving his face, “Yeah, that.”

“And if you find any, 'loose threads' around don't break them. He uses them to get around sometimes.”

“I've graduated to full on ladders, but yeah, any dangling things are probably my fault.”

Karen nodded, “Alright, so, the drawers I take it are the same way?”

Matt nodded, “You'd be correct. Oh, and make sure his mug always has coffee. It's in his contract.”

Karen smirked, “So the fact that it's currently empty?”

Matt sighed, “Right, it needed cleaned,” he grumbled as he reached out and grabbed the mug, “Want anything for lunch while I'm downstairs?”

“Turkey, pepper-jack and mustard! Just, not the whole grain bread please?”

Matt grumbled, “You're mad at me.”

Foggy blinked, “No, I'm not... I just have a craving for turkey with pepper-jack and mustard... we all get cravings Murdock.”

“Want any chips?”

“Nah, I've still got some of the onion and sour cream you got me.”

“Do us both a favor, call the family? I'm not going to eat any of that sandwich, that's for sure.”

“Yep, already headed there.”

“Karen, want anything while I'm getting lunch? Apparently it's sandwich day.”

Karen laughed and then shrugged, “I'm- maybe later. Thanks for offering.”

Matt shuffled away from the door, “Hey, Theo.”

Karen was blinking at the tiny person waving, “Hey, Matt. Everything going good? Foggy said he'd need some help cleaning the typewriter today.”

“Actually, we have a bit more help than we thought. Um, Karen, this is Theo, Foggy's brother.”

“Um, hi, uh, Matt's getting food, so, stick around? Even if, you don't want me seeing you.”

Theo was a little shaken, but he seemed to shake it off, “Alright, food sounds good.”

“Foggy's in a mood. Turkey, pepper-jack and mustard. He's got chips stashed somewhere in here, do we need anything else?”

“Pop will want mayo...”

“Got it covered,” Foggy waved from the desk, “Grab a packet on your way up. Should be one in my desk drawer.”

“I'm on it,” Theo hoofed it to Foggy's office to shuffle around before patting the wood, “Let me up?”

Foggy shuffled around in the drawer before dropping a rope ladder down. “Oh, Matt, hope you can still hear me. Grab a salad sample while you're at it. Mom's been kicking dad in the ass again about his cholesterol.”

“He's already down the stairs, Foggy, but I'll go make sure-”

“Karen, Matt is- he's something else. He found me, when we first met, because he heard me talking inside the wall. And no, not like now. They call me Foggy, Foghorn because of how loud I can be, so loud you can hear me when I want you to, I was whispering and grumbling to myself. He heard it through a wall, on the other side of the room. He, I don't know how but he's unique is what he is. So, he might not be able to see, exactly, but he can know a lot about the world around him because of that difference. So, don't freak out too much about it. Oh, and, try not to rib him too much when he stumbles around like a drunk giraffe when he's tired and drags in, he hasn't quite gotten everything working on all cylinders some mornings.”

“Okay,” Karen was checking around the floor before pulling the chair up closer to the desk, “Okay, so he can hear you even when you're quiet?”

Foggy nodded, “Yep.”

Matt was chuckling as he elbowed the door open, “Sample salad, Foggy how many times do I have to tell you I just order veggies for the sandwich on the side...”

“It's a sample salad for someone your size, alright?!”

Matt laughed then froze and frowned at Karen, “Um, so-”

“You really do have good hearing,” Karen chuckled.

“Yeah, I do. It's, not really just my hearing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but I have 3 Borrowers with growling stomachs heading in,” Matt closed the door in time for a small section of trim to peak open, “We have a new co-worker, so, Karen, meet the rest of the Nelson clan.”

“Oh, hi.”

“Foggy decided on turkey pepper-jack and mustard... you've been forewarned,” Matt chuckled as he stepped over to lay out the sandwich on Foggy's desk, “You didn't even get plates out?”

“It's a sandwich, Murdock, you eat it with your hands!”

Karen chuckled as she knelt down to the three new people, “Would you like a ride?”

Matt's head tilted over, seeming to watch her as she carefully lifted the three up in her hands and walk over to let them onto the desk. “Just, be careful not to trip if you're carrying anyone with you. It, could be devastating.”

Karen nodded, “Yeah, I can understand that.”

Matt smirked, “Did you at least get a knife, Foggy?”

Foggy tore off a piece, “Nope, we're roughing it today!”

Matt rolled his eyes as he checked the inside of Foggy's little office before pulling the half eaten bag of chips from it and set it next to the Borrowers, “He's a heathen. Thank god it doesn't reflect on his raising. I know your parents raised you better than that.”

Karen cracked up, “His face! And the others looks so proud of you, Matt.” Matt could hear the older Nelson chuckling at it.

“See, Foghorn, Matt knows better than that.”

“You've turned my whole clan against me, Murdock! What do you have to say for yourself?”

Matt shrugged, “Not sorry?”

Karen was snickering, “So, first thing on the list, another chair?”

Matt winced, “Hold on, I've got a fold up one in the closet,” he shuffled toward it before pulling the chair out to open it next to her. “So, full disclosure, I have no clue what I'm doing with billing. So, it would already be awhile before I could even send you anything for representing you anyway.”

Karen blinked before smiling, “Lucky for you, I do, so, now you at least have someone that can.”

Matt smiled, “Thanks, Karen.”


	3. Chapter 3

Matt crinkled his nose as he got to the door, dreading the trek up in the enclosed space, “I think Karen wore something strong...”

Foggy shifted in his satchel until his little head could peak out of the side and sniff and frown and sniff again, “I'm not getting anything buddy.”

Matt grumbled and held his breath for most of the walk up, at least it was only the second floor. “Karen?”

“Matt, you just missed a potential client. Mrs. Cardenas. I, will admit I'm not the best at translation and her English, is a little up to snuff but not the best, but I have a full recording of our conversation, it's on your desk in case I messed any of it up. Tenancy case, her scumlord, sorry landlord is trying to force everyone out. I told her that if I were her I'd do the same thing, but of course that's only personal advice not legal advice.”

“That explains the older, stronger perfume in the stairwell.” Matt shook his head at Karen's confused shifting, “Just, open the windows for awhile, it's not as strong up here.”

Karen shrugged and clicked as she walked over to open a few of the windows while Matt dropped his partner off at his office. “Karen, can you hit the play button on the recorder, please?”

“Gotcha,” she leaned over to hit it while Foggy climbed up to the top of the desk, “You know Spanish?”

Foggy shook his head, “Nope, but Matt does, and he'll let me know what we're working with.” He waved a hand, shifting the file Karen set next to him down for him to kick open the folder and walk it over to set it down as Matt frowned at the conversation. “Whoa... this is some illegal activity here buddy. Let's see, um, permits?”

“Mrs. Cardenas didn't get copies of them, just announced they were employed to fix up the apartments supposedly.”

“Tore the place to hell from these pictures. And just, walked out?”

“Yeah, no water, no heat, no power, just tore the place to the point of unusable and walked out.”

“This is an illegal force eviction. Matt, um, you're not going to like this...”

“Hm,” Matt hummed, pulling himself away from the audio to focus on the conversation, “What am I not going to like? Seems pretty simple.”

“Landman and Zack represent the slumlord...”

Matt sighed, “Great, let me, make some calls.”

Foggy shrugged, “Still got Marci's number? It was Marci right? I didn't really get to meet her formally.”

“Oh? Old fling?” Karen was smirking.

“Hardly, she'd gut you without hesitation if it meant climbing the ladder. Real pity, she use to actually be a bright eyed law student that believed in the law and not loopholes.”

“You got this, buddy,” Foggy cheered, “If you two face off anything like when you shared an office, she'll be chum in no time.”

Matt snorted, “I'm so tired of that, dog eat dog world.”

Foggy shuffled a page, “Isn't dog fighting illegal? Wait, maybe we shouldn't send Matt.”

“Oh? Know any other lawyers that could actually get an appointment with them?”

“Point,” Foggy grumbled, making Matt chuckle.

“I'll, give her a call, this is so blatantly obvious there's no chance-” Matt's head tilted toward the window, frowning. “Um, Foggy, can you work on getting those pages transferred? I just remembered- I was going to pick something up on the way in.”

“Bring back lunch if it takes long,” Foggy frowned at him, waving as the door shut. “He, does that. It just, makes me worry sometimes. I know Matt can get distracted sometimes because of... everything but, it's been happening a lot more lately.”

“How good are Matt's senses? You said he was, well able to hear you easily but not really how well.”

Foggy shifted, “Um, really well? Like, he always seems to know where I am. He still checks in, but that's usually like in the early morning or late at night or one too many drinks. Still have nights he'll call my name checking where I am when he knows I'm usually held up in the kitchen watching something on his phone in my apartment in the cupboard. Kinda adorable, like a sleepy duckling. But, his hearing is really good.”

“So, what you're saying is, ticking clocks is a no?”

Foggy laughed, “Yeah, those, drive him up the walls some days. I- wouldn't get something that's repetitive like that.”

“Good to know, so, need a hand with those pages?”

Foggy grumbled and rubbed his eyes, “Could really use a hand getting them to the typewriter.”

“You got it, boss.”

Foggy snickered and preened, “I like the sound of that. Boss.”

Karen chuckled and shook her head, carefully gathering the pages up to make sure they were in easy Borrower reading distance while Foggy moved to the typewriter, “Alright, so, I will get on the phone to check about documents, see if I can cut off some grunt work while Matt's out.”

“And I guess I'll be jumping on keys for awhile...”

“Didn't we clean that a few days ago?”

“Yeah, but, it's, old, and temperamental. Keys take a lot to press them down sometimes.”

“Oh, has Matt looked into getting his display up and running?”

Foggy grumbled, “The guy he talked to said it was a lost cause... I'm pretty sure that thing's been around longer than the computer has.”

Karen sighed as she frowned at the laptop settled in the middle of Matt's desk, “Any idea how to turn on the screen? I opened it earlier and all the lights came on but the screen stayed off.”

Foggy laughed and shook his head, “That, you'd have to talk to Matt about. For all I know that screen never worked. He's had that thing for a long time.”

Karen grumbled, “Is there wifi?”

“Yep, here, um, hold on I'll get you the password.” Foggy started climbing down to get to his office.

“I can check on seeing about a cheap display... This transferring documents to Braille has got to be killing you.”

“Eh, it's good cardio, and he'd do it himself anyway at some point. He likes to keep backup files in case his computer craps out on him.”


End file.
